Locura de Verano
by Duquesa de Miel
Summary: Sumen Rubia Soñadora y Pelirroja Aburrida, a eso multipliquenlo por Aburrimiento y sumen una insana obsesión con los conejos, lo que da Locura de Verano. ONE-SHOT


**Hola, quería dejarles algo por el cumpleaños de Harry Potter y de J.K. asique decidí subir este one-shot, un poquito raro, pero con una buena aceptación en Potterfics... Sin más, les dejo la historia, aunque antes, quizás debería decir que,** _**si bien soy rubia y peligrosa, no soy escocesa, ni millonaria, asique es obvio que no soy Rowling, y si lo fuera, esto estaría impreso en un libro, no en internet y, además, estaría en inglés, seamos sinceros... Todos los personajes, excepto Wiggly, son de J.K., la trama es mía y la pavada del final también...**_

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Locura de Verano**

Hace calor… Mucho calor… Una temperatura inhumanamente alta, en pleno Julio del 1996.

Una chica de cabello rubio muy claro, ojos azules, tez clara y pijama mira desde la ventana de una casa que, desde lejos, parece una torre de ajedrez. Tiene escrito en el rostro ABURRIDA.

Su nombre es Luna Lovegood, y asiste al colegio _Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechicería_. Su padre Xenophilius Lovegood es el editor de la revista _"El Quisquilloso"_. Su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley, vive a unos pocos metros de su casa, pero, no sabe porqué, ni siquiera tiene noticias de ella.

**Luna POV**

Estoy aburrida… Muy aburrida… No sé qué hacer… Me aburro… Papá está buscando los _Snockack de Asta Arrugada_, pero yo ya me cansé… Ya, hasta creo que ni existen (¡Qué pesimista que me pone el verano!).

Mis amigos están lejos, y no tengo la oportunidad ni de hablar con ellos. Hoy, creo que es el cumpleaños de Harry… Mejor, le envío una lechuza, por si acaso, con el nuevo ejemplar de_ "El Quisquilloso"_, para que se divierta con la historia que publicó papá de Sirius. Tomo un pergamino y una pluma, y escribo:

_¡Hola Harry! ¡¡Felices dieciséis!! ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Te están tratando bien tus tíos? Yo aquí ando, muy aburrida, para variar… Papá está buscando los Snockack, y hasta hace un rato, lo ayudaba, pero me cansé… Te envío un ejemplar de "_El Quisquilloso_" para que leas algo como Merlín manda..._

_Bueno, ¡espero que me respondas!_

_Luna_

–¡PAPÁ! –grito, hacia el jardín–. ¿Puedo usar tu lechuza para enviar una carta a un amigo?

–Por supuesto, Lunita –me responde, a la vez que continúa tarareando un vals, mientras busca a las criaturas.

Busco su lechuza, la acaricio, le ato mi carta a la pata, la mimo otra vez, y le digo que le debe dar la carta a Harry. Al instante, sale volando por la ventana.

Bostezo… No sé qué hacer… Subo por las escaleras, hacia mi cuarto y busco entre mis libros, algo corto para matar el tiempo… Decido leer los cómics _"Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el muggle loco"_

Cuando voy por la segunda revista, la lechuza de papá, me picotea el dedo, haciendo que la maldiga en voz baja. Es una carta de Harry, que dice:

_¡Hola Luna! Muchas gracias… Mis tíos casi me matan cuando recibí tu lechuza, asique imagina como me tratan, es más, me odian, por hacer magia, pero dentro de poco no lo s veré más, y eso me consuela._

_Yo también estoy bastante aburrido (en realidad, muy aburrido), pero ya estoy armando el baúl para ir a Hogwarts… Aunque apenas estemos en Julio._

_¿Estás en tu casa? Porque dentro de un par de días, iré a la Madriguera, que está cerca de tu hogar, ¿o me equivoco? Y podríamos juntarnos Ron, Herms, Ginny, tú y yo, algún día, ¿te parece?_

_Mi primo me está molestando, asique mejor te dejo… Espero que nos veamos pronto…_

_Harry_

_P.D.: Gracias por la revista, Luna... Me reí mucho con lo de Sirius..._

_Harry  
_

Leo la carta dos veces… La idea de Harry me parece buena, pero eso no me quita el aburrimiento, aquí, y ahora… Le enviaré una carta a Ginny.

_Hola Ginny, ¿Cómo estás? Yo, muy aburrida… El verano me pone pesimista…_

_Querida pelirroja, dime algo, cuéntame algo, porque en cualquier momento me ahorcaré, sólo por hacer algo._

_Un besote_

_Luna_

Ya está: ato la carta a la pata de Wiggly, la lechuza, y le digo que se la tiene que llevar a Ginny. Luego, tomo un viejo y gastado cuaderno: el diario de mi madre. Leeré un rato, para matar tiempo. Leo dos fechas y Wiggly ya volvió… Qué rápido escribe Ginny… Abro la carta, que dice:

_Lunita querida:_

_Yo también estoy muy aburrida, aunque resulte difícil de creer, con tanta gente entrando y saliendo de mi casa, pero, por ese motivo, paso gran parte del día encerrada en mi cuarto. Mamá se queja: dice que, de cada 20 palabras que digo, 21 son "estoy aburrida", o si no, "aburrimiento", o algo así. Dentro de un par de días vendrán Harry y Hermione a pasar el verano en casa, y así, al menos, podremos jugar al Quiddich._

_¿Pediste novedades? ¡Fleur, la novia de Bill, está viviendo en casa! Merlín, esta veela chiflada me tiene podrida… "Peligoja queguida, ¿dónde están los cubiegtos?" "Hegmosa, ¿cgues que si sigues comiendo así, te entgagá el vestido de mi boda?". ¡¡¡La odio!!! ¡¡Que Khan Yin (Diosa de la Misericordia) se apiade de mí, y que Némesis (Diosa de la Venganza) le haga pagar a Fleur!!_

_Lu… Tengo una idea ¿Quieres venir a casa? Así mi madre no me molestaría, Fleur tampoco y ¡nos podríamos volver hongos juntas! ¿Qué te parece? Y si vienes, ven directamente, sin previo aviso, ¿oki?_

_Besos_

_Ginny._

Me agrada la mente de esta chica… Además, tiene razón.

–¡¡PAPÁ!! –Grito–. ¡¡¡Ginny Weasley me invitó a la casa!!! ¿¿Puedo ir??

–Sí, cariño, ve –dice mi padre, dándome muy poca importancia.

Me cambio de ropa (¡No iré a la casa de mi mejor amiga en camisón!) y salgo. Camino un par de metros y llego al hogar de los Weasley, la Madriguera. Toco una especie de botón, que cuando lo oprimes, normalmente hace ¡¡RIIING!!, aunque otros tiran una musiquita rara, que creo que se llaman "tinfres".

De pronto, aparece la señora Weasley, la madre de Ginny.

–Hola señora Weasley. Soy Luna Lovegood, y soy amiga de su hija –me presento–. ¿Está Ginny?

–Hola, Luna. Gin ha hablado bastante de ti. Pasa. Mi hija está en su cuarto, en el tercer piso.

–Con permiso –le digo, y comienzo a subir las escaleras. En el tercer piso, busco la habitación de mi amiga. Hay una puerta de madera oscura con un cartel que dice _"Pelirroja aburrida: No molestar"_, asique supongo que es el cuarto de Ginny. Golpeo la puerta.

–Fleur, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que eres mayor de edad? ¡Convoca a los cubiertos con un "accio" –chilla la voz de Ginny desde adentro. Decido jugarle una broma.

–_Gacias peligoja_ –le digo, afrancesando mi inglés–… Oye, _pog ciegto_, tu amiga Luna está_ detgás_ de tu _puegta_… ¿_Pog_ qué _mejog_ no le _abgres_?

–¿Lu? –dice, mientras abre la puerta.

–No, ¡¡el chupa cabras!! –exclamo, con mucho sarcasmo, recuperando mi acento.

–¡¡Amiga, pasa!! –me invita. Entro a su cuarto, y ella cierra la puerta a mis espaldas–. Siéntate donde puedas –dice, mientras tira todo lo que hay en su cama a una caja.

–Gracias.

A la media hora de hablar, ya estamos aburridas otra vez. De pronto, salta una chispa de imaginación.

–¡Hey! ¿Y si escribimos una historia? –digo, emocionada.

–¡¡¡Sí!!! –chilla Ginny.

Luego de tres horas de escribir, borrar y tachonar, nos quedó una "Conestoria"… Una historia de conejos, que Gin juró que le contaría a sus sobrinos e hijos y me hizo jurar lo mismo. Bueno, resumiendo, el cuento quedó más o menos así:

"Erase una vez, en _Coneuropa_, una _coneniña_ llamada Connie. Connie iba a la _conescuela_ nocturna, pero no sabía el peligro que corría una _coneniña_ de su edad en la _conescuela_ nocturna, porque tenía un _conepañero _muy peleón y rudo, que le daba _conepiñas_ a todas las _coneniñas _de la edad de Connie.

Un día, Connie se encontró con ese _conepañero_, y éste le dio tal_ conepiña_, que la dejó _coneinternada_ en el _conehospital_ por siempre jamás."

Nunca pensé que me divertiría tanto en el verano.

* * *

**Historia demencial que escribí para un concurso de Potterfics (aun está inscripto), pero hacía tiempo que quería subirlo acá... Espero que les guste... Gracias por leer  
**

**Dejar reviews adelgaza... Se los digo enserio... ¿No los tienta el botoncito verde?...**

**Besos**

**LadyXiofeng**


End file.
